Blightness
Blightness is 29th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. The group finds a secret lab of Animo in the Amazon but before they can investigate it explodes. Short after the explosion they are attacked by a nuclear fiend, but why does he looks he so familiar. Plot "And can you explain once more, why we are here? In the middle of the Amazon Jungle?" Joker, Gwen, Kevin and Cretox are walking through bushes as Joker removes them with his machete like hands. "Keep cutting! We are here because Alan and Cooper have located a secret lab in the forest. Genetic Industrial." "So, what the matter?" Kevin ask. "Genetic Industrial was the former company of Animo. Or better, he worked for Genetic Industrial before he was fired. But it seems that, before he was fired he successfully ordered the building of a secret research facility in the Amazon. The interesting part is that the CEO of Genetic Industrial doesn't knew this. The only thing Animo had left to do was bankrupt Genetic Industrial so he could take his lab without someone knowing this, and out revenge for the fact they fire him." "I have only one question left, Cretox. How does you know that the CEO doesn't know anything about the lab." "Let us say, I have my sources" (We see a flashback in which Cretox holds the CEO upside down by his leg as they stay on the roof of a skyscraper.) They find the building and the moment they want to enter it, it's explodes. Gwen protecting them with a Mana shield but only ruins remain of the facility. "He had expected us and sat a trap. Smart man, very smart man! But if you start the biggest galactic revolution in 500 years..." "Can we go now!" As they disappears with Teleportape, a strange figure appears form out the burning ruins. Like it is nothing, he pushes away the flames. His skin is fluorescent green as his black bones are visible. "So they escaped again. I shall have my revenge on them and reclaim MY ultimatrix." We see a full view on the mysterious avenger, looks human but with an Atomix' skin. Meanwhile in the Plumber Tower. "Pretty sweet that even have bowling room in this tower." Ben throws as Kevin is looking with ball he wants to use. "Actually, yes. Yes it is cool!" The moment Ben throws a strike, a stranger appears. He looks like Atomix, only more human. "I have throw a strike." The stranger creates a green electric bolt in his hand and throws it at Kevin. Kevin's only reaction is absorbing the bowling ball before the bolt sends him flying away. He lands in the pins. "Me too! Hello, Ben. Remembers me?" Gwen, Kevin and Ben looks to the stranger, not recognizing him. "You don't recognize me, too bad. I shall make it easy for you. I am you, with the difference that I could kill that monster that lays in the pins now. Kevin grab two pins and throws them to the stranger. He simply dodge them and start laughing. A horrible scary laugh. He goes on for several minutes but the moment he stops laughing, he jumps to Kevin. In mid-air he's hit by a laser beam and he is blasted against the wall. Cretox steps the room in with a plumber gun and looks at the intruder. "So Ben Tennyson, you have return." The others look first at Cretox and then to the one laying against the wall. They doesn't understand him, why does he call that thing Ben Tennyson? "So the new one recognize me as only one. That's great! By the way, now I'm known as Blight. I have come for MY ultimatrix!" Suddenly Gwen seems to understand something. "You are that other Ben, the Ben that killed Kevin, the Ben who was killed by Atomix!" Blight's face changes and it looks like he smiles. "Yes, yes and no! Yes, I was the other Ben who came to visit you in order to put things right here. Yes, I killed Kevin in my world. But no, I didn't die. I survive the attack and became more. I transformed to this fantastic creature. OK, now you know who I am. GIVE MY ULTIMATRIX!" "Come and get it! Krimzon." Ben charges to Blight but he simply shoots him down and transforms him back to his human form. Before Blight can strike again, Ben chooses for XLR8 to attack him again. "You seems to forget, I have been all these creatures and knows their weaknesses." "Oh yeah!" A large green flash occurs the moment Ben hits Blight and both are covered in smoke. Kevin and Gwen fears for the worst but the moment the smoke disappears Ben appears. He is a new alien called Containment as he holds Blight's head in his fist. Ben commands Cretox and Gwen to leave and Kevin to absorb his armor. Cretox ignores Ben's command and gives Gwen a Hazmat suit. Ben agrees and hits Blight with his free fist and smashing him across the room. Blight shoots several times at Ben but against Containment his attacks are useless. Ben kicks him several times as Kevin suddenly grabs Blight. "Who's killing who now." He forms a mace hand and hits Blight in the face knocking him against the window. Blight breaks the window and is ready to jump as Kevin attacks him. Blight laughs as he grabs Kevin and jumps down. "I'M KILLING YOU!" he laughs maniacally before he disappears in a lightning bolt, smashing Kevin near in the ground. With armor to protect him, he is falling to his doom. But instead of the expecting hard smash, he lands softly in two big hands. He looks to the one who safe him, and sees a small head of a Cyclops alien. He helps him on his feet before transforming back to Ben. "Thanks for catching me!" "No problem." But they had a big problem, they just fought one of their deadliest opponents ever, someone with complete knowledge of the Ultimatrix. They had one this time but what if he grew stronger... Alien Used *Containment (First Appearance) Containment.jpg|'Containment' Joker.jpg|'Joker' Krimzon_(Alien_Alliance).jpg|'Krimzon' Sumagnet.jpg|'Sumagnet' Teleportape.jpg|'Teleportape' XLR8.png|'XLR8' *Joker *Krimzon *Sumagnet (First Appearance / Cameo) *Teleportape *XLR8 Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Cretox Villains *Blight Trivia *It seems that Ben Tennyson (Kevin's Death Timeline) survive Atomix attack. *Ben has 9 new aliens and 5 new ultimates left, in order to regain his other aliens. The new alien he controls fully is Containment. Sumagnet doesn't count because he was only used to catch Kevin. *All aliens besides XLR8 are made by illuminate01 from DeviantArt *Blight is originally a villain of Batman Beyond. His original name was Derek Powers. *Cretox' way of interrogating is slightly based on one of the interrogation ways of Batman. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance